Slender
by devilsbloods
Summary: this is my story of the Slender, I hope you guys like it. I am sorry if I miss spell something.
1. Chapter 1

**Slender  
**

**It's was a nice fall night. A young boy by the age of five was walking in the forest alone he then came to a very old building, he walks into it and goes to the door on his right. He then look rounder the room and saw a old wooded chair to the right of him and a very odd page on the wall in front of him, he then slowly walk up to the wall and try to grad the page but he couldn't get the page then he jump for it but still couldn't get it. The boy then turns his head to the old chair and he thinks to himself for pit, then he gets idea and walks to the Chair and grad it. "I can use this." He said to himself then he had a hard time bringing the chair to the wall then he slowly gets on it and grad then page off the wall.  
**

**"Mmm...what is this doing here?" The boy asked himself as he was looking at the page. "Well I get to show this to daddy." He said happily, he then jumps out the chair and walked out the building. He walks back to the forest and keeps on walking and looking a that the trees around him. He then came up to a very tall and fat tree and he stop in first of it. "WOW...that a very big tree" He said as he lift his head to look up. he then feels like something is watching him. But he didn't turn around to see if he was being following by something, he just keeps walking around the big tree. The boy then finds a anther page on the back of tree.  
**

**The boy then jump a little and graded the page on the tree and looked at it as well he then feels the air around him gone cold."Why is it so cold here?" He asked himself as the cold goes through his little body.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The young boy feel like there was someone standing behind him, he slowly turn around and saw nothing. "I got to stop watching monster and killing at night." He said to himself as he then turn back around and walked on, he walked for a minute and saw no page on anything at. "I think I am lost now." He said coming to a dead stop. Then the young boy saw something very odd tall man like looking at him from half of the thing behind a tree, the boy then slowly walked up to the it. "Hello very tall sir." The boy said very happily as he came to a stop in face of the tree where the odd man like was behind.  
**

**The young boy then watch as the odd tall man slowly came out from behind the tree. The boy starts to hear ringing as the odd tall man starts walking up to him. "Were is that ringing coming from?" The young boy asked himself as the thing came to him. "Make it stop...MAKE IT STOP!" He cried out as he put his little hands over his ears trying to stop the bringing, the boy then looks up to face the tall man .  
**

**The boy couldn't think of what he was seeing was real, he saw no face on the on the odd standing in front of him. "Why you have no smile or eyes?" He asked as he watch things came from the back of the odd tall man. The boy waited for a reply but the odd tall man didn't replied or say nothing at all it just stand there. "Hello...sir?" the boy asked to the odd man, he then hears something behind he turn around to see what it was. The boy then saw only a small fox sitting on a small rock. "Oh it's only a little a small animal." He said as he turn back around but the odd tall man was not there at all.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The boy look around for the odd tall man but he didn't see him around. "Well I guess he a magic tall man...wait I don't hear the bringing no more." He said with a smiled to himself. The young boy then goes on his way and tries to find away out of the forest. "Okay now I think I am really lost now." He said to himself as he came to a stop at the front of the lighthouse, the boy look at it and walk up to the door of the lighthouse. "What could I find in here?" He asked himself as he put his little hand on the door and slowly open it, the look around nothing but darkness. The boy look for something that give out light.  
**

**The young boy keep on looking until he hears some from outside the lighthouse. "What was that?!" He asked himself as a coldness wan through his back, he then slowly walked over to the door and looked out for it. "Hello!" he called out as he looked around but all he could see was trees and darkness, the boy then walks a little back from the door but still had that cold feeling in his back. "What I am going to now?" He asked himself as the wind slowly starts blowing nicely. "I guess have wait here until my mom or dad gets here." He replied to himself.  
**

** A minute goes by then young boy starts to hear the sane ringing again, the boy puts his heads over his ear trying to stop the ringing. "Where is that ringing coming from now?" He asked himself as the ringing gets more louder, he keeps on trying to make the ringing to stop. The boy looks around ones again for same tall man.  
**


End file.
